Pregnant
Pregnants are specialized Necromorphs. They are named due to the enormous sac that extrudes from their abdomens, the contents of which are other, smaller forms of Necromorphs which burst forth when the sac is damaged. Overview Pregnants appear to be created by a single human corpse, albeit one that has been radically mutated to a great extent. The skull's lower jaw has been detached, and what appear to be tentacles hang from the mouth. The Necromorph sports two massive arms coming out from its back, each ending in a large bone scythe, used to slash and render an opponent in the same manner as Slashers do. The host's human arms are fused into the massive sac that has developed on the torso. This sac hosts smaller Necromorphs inside it. When heavily damaged, Pregnants tend to claw open their own abdominal sacs in order to release their spawn, in an effort to ensure their victim's demise. Their sacs usually host Swarmers but sometimes they may carry deadlier payloads of creatures including Lurkers as well as small creatures composed of miscellaneous body parts, identical to those that come from Dividers. To accommodate its great weight, the Pregnant's legs have become short, in order to balance the creature by lowering its center of mass, and the overall leg structure has been altered. As a result, although their weight hinders their speed, they can move at a brisk enough pace to out-walk their target when they are determined. Pregnants, unlike most Necromorphs, do not commonly travel in packs, however they do travel with other Necromorphs and, unlike Lurkers, can really wreak havoc when they have Slashers or other Necromorph forms accompanying them. Pregnants in Dead Space 3 ''are different in appearance from previous games. Their body is overall mostly one color and their stomachs are much more swollen. When their sacks burst, they release the Swarm rather than Swarmers. Strategy * Like all Necromorphs, it is a good idea to use Stasis on Pregnants. This gives you plenty of time to pick off their limbs without worrying about them getting too close. *One should avoid hitting the Pregnant's sac directly, with any weapon other than the Force Gun, as it will rupture, releasing its payload. *The shoulder is an excellent place to shoot the pregnant as it will not release the payload and, with some weapons, will sever the head and the scythe with one shot. *If the player does happen to shoot the sac, it's best to kill its payload when it first emerges from the Pregnant's body. **Sometimes after the payload escapes, the pregnant loses the ability to walk and will drag itself towards you. * It is possible for a Pregnant to claw its stomach open after weakened, usually due to a dismembered limb, releasing its payload of smaller Necromorphs. If one stops and raises its claws in the air, use Stasis and kill it as quickly as possible. *Pregnants will die if you sever their arms. Those should be your first priority. In Dead Space 2, the arms are the only viable target, as a legless Pregnant will sometimes resort to tearing itself apart to unleash its payload if the player is not within range. * Note that if you shoot its head off, the Pregnant will behave much like a Slasher in that it will flail wildly with its scythe-like arms, possibly hitting other Necromorphs near them. * If you do decide to go for the legs, your best bet is a horizontally-set Plasma Cutter or a Line Gun, if you aim low enough. *A simple but effective way of reliably killing Pregnants is to sever one leg, and then sever an arm when it's on the ground. *A Seeker Rifle round (on Casual or Normal) to the head will completely kill it without releasing its spawn. *The Flamethrower is not a good weapon against a Pregnant because they will almost always release their payload the second they catch on fire. This means you will have to waste fuel on the Swarmers or switch to a different weapon. It is best just to avoid using the Flamethrower on Pregnants altogether. *Once slain, a Pregnant can no longer release its spawn. *Its blades make perfect weapons against weaker Necromorphs because of the large bladed tip which does more damage than a Slasher blade. *Even if Pregnant manages to unleash its payload, well-placed Stasis and/or Javelin secondary fire will incinerate its payload among with any nearby Necromorph. *You can kill a Pregnant without releasing its payload (or by killing its payload at the same time) with a mine from the Line Gun. However, do not always count on this. Always make sure to look it over after taking your shot, and make sure to stand a safe distance away when launching the mine. *A Seeker Rifle's fully upgraded Alt Fire will kill it in one shot, even on Zealot difficulty and Hard Core mode. *In ''Dead Space 2, the Pulse Rifle's alt-fire, as well as the Detonator, is a terrible choice when facing Pregnants. The explosive property of both weapons will always cause the Pregnant to release its swarm after being blown to pieces. It would much helpful if you only use the Pulse Rifle's primary fire, or downright avoid using the two weapons at all. *The Ripper is a good choice for tearing up a Pregnant. Just be sure not to accidentally hit the abdomen when steering the blade. *In Dead Space, the Contact Beam is a great weapon to use against a Pregnant, as a blow to the limbs or head should kill it instantly without releasing its swarm. In Dead Space 2, however, using the weapon becomes somewhat of a gamble. While it can still kill a Pregnant with one hit, the weapon's increased dismembering power will blow up the creature, thus releasing its swarm. Use caution when using the weapon. Trivia *The very first encounter with a Pregnant happens in Chapter 3 of Dead Space, in the Engine Room, but X-rays of them can be found in the BioLab, indicating attempts were made to understand their anatomy. * Even though the name would suggest a female host, this doesn't always seem to be the case. X-Rays found throughout the game show male subjects that are starting to show Pregnants' characteristics, namely the sac. *In most cases, their payload consists of Swarmers. *It has also been observed, though rarely throughout the game, that they may release the appendages that the Dividers drop when slain. *Pregnants can survive having their payloads released and continue to attack the player much as they would before being damaged. This is more common on the higher difficulty levels. *In Dead Space 2, when a Pregnant is near death with its legs missing, there is a chance it will pierce its own stomach in order to release its cargo in exchange for its own life. Yet in the first Dead Space game, it will remain alive after ripping open its own stomach. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, a new form of Pregnant with flesh-colored skin is encountered by Gabe Weller in Chapter 2. This new form looks as if it were created from a male host more than the standard form. This version also retains the host body's jaw. *The Pregnant is the only Necromorph besides the Exploder and Crawler that can kill itself in an attempt to kill its victim. *It is possible to kill a pregnant while it is releasing its payload to stop whatever is coming out. *In Dead Space: Downfall, the one Pregnant shown is 10–12 feet in height. In every game, Pregnants are just barely taller than Isaac, roughly 6.5 feet. *Pregnants can be observed to blink and express a worried and angry emotion when an arm is shot off or it is charging towards player *In Dead Space (mobile), during the later part of the game, Vandal encounters Enhanced Pregnants. This would appear to be the second exclusive Enhanced Necromorph that this game has, the other being the Exploder. *Pregnants in Dead Space 3 drop the Swarm and later in the game, they drop Lurkers. *Pregnants in Dead Space 3 move similar to the Pregnants in Dead Space (mobile). *Mummified Pregnants in Dead Space 3 seems to have some same parts from the original model, like the blades and 3 sharp bones back of the Necromorph with blood on them. It might be bug in the model, if the developers used the original model to create the new one and just changed some parts and textures of it. *It may be possible that the Pregnants'' on the CMS Roanoke and Tau Volantis may be their enhanced forms. This might be due to the fact that it's appearance in ''Dead Space 3 ''is rendered similarly to the enhanced forms of other Necromorphs, minus the glowing eyes, and that the Roanoke outbreak was around 200 years before the events of the game, Giving them time to evolve. *Aside from a Slasher Robert Norton, Pregnants are the first Necromorphs to be encountered In ''Dead Space 3: Awakened. Death Scenes The Pregnants have two death scenes for Isaac, although one of them is not often considered as a "Pregnant death scene" because the ones who kill Isaac are actually their spawn. *If Isaac's health is critical, the Pregnant will slash one of his limbs off, or even bisect him at waist height. *The latter sequence is brought on if Isaac shoots the Pregnant's abdominal sac. Doing this will unleash the Swarmers, which will bite Isaac to death if the player does not follow the context-sensitive button/key prompt to shake them off. On Impossible, Swarmers are a death sentence even if you're at full health. If you're lucky, you'll survive with a bare sliver of health. *This death scene is also present in Dead Space (mobile). Video Video:Dead Space - Pregnant Death|Pregnant Death Video:Dead Space - Swarm Death|Swarmer Death Gallery Pregnant-full-body.jpg|Pregnant full-body view Necromorph pregnant.jpg|Isaac faces off against a charging Pregnant. Pregnant_1.png|Isaac fighting off a Pregnant. Pregnant_Concept_Art.jpg|Pregnant Concept Art. pregnant_textured.jpg|game render. Pregnant Mobile.png|A Pregnant is Encountered in the Mobile Game. Pregnant Xray.jpg|Model of Pregnant in X-ray. Enhanced Pregnant 2.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant attacking Enhanced Pregnant.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant in (mobile) DS3-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnant in Dead Space 3 Female pregnant concept art.JPG|Concept art of a female Pregnant Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space 3'' Sources es:Pregnant Category:Necromorphs